


Late-Night Cuddles

by Fluffypanda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda
Summary: Steve can't sleep.





	Late-Night Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> For the square Y2 - Pre-slash on my 2018 STONY MCU Bingo card.

Steve jumped from one station to another, the volume on low. His knee bounced in time with the flickering TV as his frown grew deeper. This late at night, with everyone in bed, the common room floor was quiet except for the TV’s soft static. It should have been peaceful, but Steve’s fears clamored for attention louder than ever.

Giving up on finding anything to watch, Steve tossed the remote aside with the TV still on a cooking show. He sat there without really watching it.

The whoosh of the elevator, whisper-quiet, drew Steve’s eyes away from the TV. Tony tumbled out, greasy and half-asleep. Steve quickly turned back to the TV, before Tony noticed him staring.

He raided the kitchen before wandering over to the couch with a bag of chips and plopping down next to Steve, close enough that their legs brushed. It took every ounce of Steve’s control not to lean into the warm touch.

Steve missed the affection Bucky and the Howling Commandos treated him with. Everyone in this century seemed so distant, only doling out rare crumbs of physical affection – except for Tony.

An arm across the shoulders, a pat on the back, playful punches—Tony wasn’t shy about touching his teammates and Steve was embarrassed to admit he took advantage of it on more than one occasion.

Steve observed Tony out of the corner of his eye as Tony ate his snack and watched Ina Garten dice tomatoes with as much interest as Steve had been earlier. The bags under his eyes told Steve he probably wasn’t sleeping any better than Steve was. His head drooped a little by little until he was completely slumped into Steve’s side.

Steve smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on tumblr [here](http://ayapandagirl.tumblr.com/post/174269215008/late-night-cuddles)


End file.
